


[Podfic] An Easy Escape

by dodificus



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I will pray for your safe return," Laurence said, and offered him instead a glass of port, and supper.</i> Empire of Ivory</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Easy Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Easy Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078) by [Vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector). 



**Length:** 13:42  
 **File Size:** 14.7 MB (mp3)   
**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201105047.zip)

Originally posted 17th May 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/310434.html) at Amplificathon Dreamwidth


End file.
